


Intrusion

by greenlightonthehill



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom Hux, Dom/sub Play, Face Slapping, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Injuries, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, This fic gonna get nasty af, virgin kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlightonthehill/pseuds/greenlightonthehill
Summary: Kylo Ren had been using the force non-stop to try and get into Hux's mind ever since the destruction of the Starkiller base, but Hux didn't know why and it was beginning to drive him mad. He has to find out, no matter what it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I haven't written a fic for a super long time and I'm probably a little rusty, but this ship has pushed me back into the game.

Hux could feel it again. That gentle tug of someone trying to force their way into his head. He knew who it was instantly, he just didn't know why Kylo Ren wanted to know what he was thinking.   
“Ren!” He shouted without turning to look at the man who he knew was in the room somewhere. Ren had been making an extra special effort to get into Hux's mind lately. Ever since the destruction of the Starkiller base, he's become even more of a nuisance, which Hux previously thought was impossible. 

“I've warned you about this.” Hux said dangerously as he turned to glare at the dark figure standing at the door. 

Suddenly the whole room's eyes were on Hux, everyone, including Mitaka was watching in anxious anticipation. Whenever Hux confronted Ren in front of the crew it almost always ended badly. 

Ren tiled his ridiculous mask in Hux's direction. “I don't take orders from you.” 

Hux's lip twitched in anger. In all the time he has spent with Ren, he has never once felt like he had any authority over the man, and he hated it. He hated Ren, but he didn't need the whole crew hearing that so he decided he'd handle it in private. 

“My office. 1800.” Hux responded sternly and turned back to his datapad, hoping that ignoring Ren would get him to leave. 

He needed to find out why Ren was doing this. These futile attempts of a mental intrusion were getting unbearable. Funnily enough, Ren had barely tried this before everything happened with the resistance. He would maybe try once every few months, but now he was being extremely persistent. Every single day Kylo would continue to try hack away at the wall Hux had built up around his mind. He had to know why. A thought he had was Ren could be trying to listen to the heavy mess of thoughts Hux was having about defeat they were dealt.   
The blow made Hux question everything. His skill, his ability to do his job.   
Ren would probably get off on hearing the self doubt in Hux's thoughts. 

At 1800 hours exactly Hux marched into his office. Ren was already inside, which instantly made Hux's temper flare. He hated when Ren just let himself in. 

“Why are you trying to get into my head, Ren?” Hux asked as soon as he shut the door behind him. 

“What do you mean?” Kylo replied, his voice modulator not altering his voice enough for Hux to not recognise the insincerity.

“If you want to know something then ask, Ren. Just like a civilised person would do.” Hux bit out. 

“I won't need to. I'll find a way in... sooner or later.” 

Hux had been in the room less than five minutes and he was already wanting to throttle the man child. “You realise that I have been trained to block force mind readers, Ren. I am prepared to answer you if you have a question, but you will not be taking anything from my mind against my will. So... out with it.” 

Ren was silent for quite a while. Hux couldn't see his expression, but he knew Ren was trying desperately to think of something to say. After what must have been a full minute of silence Hux huffed impatiently. 

“Well, if that's all...” 

Ren turned his back for a moment. Hux thought he was about to exit the room until he heard the unmistakeable noise of Ren releasing the clasps of his helmet.   
And there it was. The odd, mismatched face of Kylo Ren carefully watching Hux's face for any hint of movement. Though Hux was doing his best to remain expressionless he struggled to hide a slight grimace at the large, ugly scar that covered quite a lot of Ren's face. 

Kylo definitely noticed the slight change in Hux's expression and struggled to hide his own reaction, which almost seemed like disappointment, but as quickly as the emotion appeared, it quickly flickered to anger. And then Hux could feel it again, the brat was trying to enter his mind again. This time beating and throwing himself against the walls that Hux had built up. 

“Ren, you will stop this NOW!” Hux yelled, but Ren continued to press harder against the walls, even moving closer and holding his arm out to deepen the connection.   
Hux immediately whacked Ren's arm out of the way and closed the distance between them, then, using every ounce of strength he had, he slapped Ren in the face as hard as he possibly could. 

Ren stumbled back, his hand immediately going to his cheek. 

“How dare you!” Hux yelled. “You fucking idiot!” 

Kylo didn't speak for a while, his hand was still clutching at his face, his breathing was heavy and he hadn’t moved an inch since he fell. 

The attempted assault on his mind had stopped as soon as Kylo hit the ground, but Hux was still furious. He stomped towards Ren and forced him to look up by grabbing his chin in a death grip.

“You will NEVER try that again, or you will receive a punishment far worse than a simple slap to face, Ren” 

Kylo seemed to be in shock, his mouth gaping slightly and his eyes seemingly stuck in a confused stare, but Hux could tell he was still paying attention. Once he was sure the message had gotten through he released Ren by roughly letting go of his chin and storming out of the room. 

It was after Hux had left the room he realised how potentially dangerous his action was. He had hit Kylo Ren. Hard. If Kylo wanted to, he could've used the force to destroy Hux on the spot... but he didn't and Hux wasn't sure why. He knew Ren would be reprimanded by Snoke if he was to kill the General, but that wouldn't stop Ren from hurting him. Hux didn't think so anyway. 

Once back at his quarters, Hux completed his usual tasks. He showered, had dinner, picked his clothes out for tomorrow. The whole time just waiting for Ren's retaliation to come in some form of mental or physical torture. But it never did, and Hux slept better than he had for a very long time. 

The next day Hux went about his job as per usual. He didn't see Ren all morning, and didn't feel anyone trying to get inside his head either. It was bliss.   
When Hux did see Ren, it was around 1500. Hux was walking to the new bridge of operations to perform a check on his staff when Kylo Ren came around the corner. He was wearing his helmet again, which Hux found somewhat humorous. He knew the slap he gave Kylo would've left quite the mark. He even smirked a little as Ren walked by, who was not sparing a single glance in Hux's direction. In fact, it seemed Ren was doing everything in his power to avoid Hux's attention completely. 

The next two days continued like that. Ren kept his distance and Hux didn't feel a single intrusion. Although, on the third day, Mitaka came to Hux in his office with a worried look on his face.   
“General, Kylo Ren has had another one of his... episodes.” 

“Hux openly groaned “What has he destroyed this time?” 

“The main panel, Sir.” Mitaka responded quietly. 

Hux shot up from his desk. “What? Why?!”

Mitaka shook his head nervously. “I-I'm not sure, Sir. He just stomped toward it and started slashing away with his saber. 

Hux inhaled deeply through his nose and began walking out the door. “Is he still there?” 

Mitaka shook his head. “He left pretty much straight after. I believe he went to his quarters though.” 

“Right. Get technicians working on the panel immediately. I want a damage report within the hour.”

“Yes, Sir!” Mitaka said quickly, as sped off towards the bridge. 

Hux immediately went towards the wing where he and Kylo's quarters were situated. Once he reached Kylo's room he didn't even bother to pound on the door. Instead he pressed the enter button and stormed inside. Kylo was facing his desk, he didn't turn around when Hux entered, but his body stiffened at the sound of the sudden intrusion. 

“What the fuck were you thinking destroying the panel!? Do you have any idea how much this will cost to replace. The effort it will take! How cou-” Hux stopped talking abruptly when Kylo turned around to face him. 

… Now, Hux knew that the slap would leave a mark, but he didn't think it would be as glorious as it was. He could see every one of his fingers outlined and indented onto Kylo's cheek with a deep purple bruise, the palm mark was a glowing, bright red, and he wasn't sure, but Hux swore he could see what resembled a cut a little lower down.

Kylo's expression was unreadable. He looked angry, but also unsure. 

Hux peeled his eyes off his masterpiece for a moment and went back to looking at Kylo's eyes. “You destroyed a very important piece of equipment. I want to know why.” 

Kylo took a deep breath in and seemed to think about his answer before eventually smirking at Hux “Because I knew it would piss you off.” 

Hux's eyes flashed with rage and he stepped forward. “You child. You're insufferable and pathetic.” 

Kylo watched Hux carefully as he closed in. 

“What will it take to get you to grow up?” Hux said as his eyes scanned over the dark bruising he'd caused. Which was even more impressive up close.  
“Did you not learn the first time?”

Kylo inhaled deeply at that.“What are you going to do? Hit me again, General? Didn't peg that for your style.” He said almost challengingly. 

“Keep talking, Ren, and you'll see exactly what I plan to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks so much for the comments & kudos! I'm not sure I would've continued if I thought people didn't like where it was going, so it was really great to see some positive feedback.   
> Secondly, sorry for the cliffhanger in Ch 1 :P

“You call me a child, General. But you're the one who turned to using his fists.” 

“Palm, actually.” returned Hux without hesitation. “Though I can use my fists, if you'd rather.” 

Kylo was watching Hux closely. He seemed to be waiting for something.   
He waited for just a moment longer and then rushed forward without warning and pushed Hux in the chest. Hux managed to stop himself from stumbling back and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

Unsure of what to do next Kylo went to lunge again, but Hux countered his attempt and grabbed hold of him instead, he quickly kicked the back of Kylo's knee and they both went falling to the ground, Hux quickly straddled him on the floor, holding the knight's arms above his head. The movement was so fast that it took Kylo a moment to process it, and when he did. He didn't try to fight back. 

“What is wrong with you?!” Hux yelled. “Have you gone insane?” 

Kylo stared up at Hux, suddenly looking uncomfortable, but stayed quiet. 

“Do I need to report this behaviour to Snoke because I-” Hux started, but was cut off by Ren.

“No! That's... not necessary.” 

Hux exhaled forcefully. “If this continues Ren, I'll have to.” He let go of Ren's hands and moved back a bit so he could brace himself to get up. “I have no fucking clue what is going on with you, but it needs to end and no-.” Hux stopped suddenly as he was moving to get up when he felt the unmistakeable feeling of a bulge against his backside. His eyes shot open and he jumped away from Ren.  
Ren quickly sat up, but made no move to look up at Hux.   
Hux on the other hand was staring at him shock. Both of them unsure of what to say. 

Hux's eyes darted around the room quickly and then back to Ren a few times before he figured he needed to say something. 

“I want to see a change in your behaviour within the next few days. If not, you know what I have to do.” Hux said, almost too quickly to be understood properly and left the room at a far faster pace than he had entered it. 

Once outside Kylo's room Hux heard something smash into the wall, but he immediately let it go. Kylo's room was the LAST place Hux wanted to be right now. He headed back to the bridge and tried to go back to work but couldn't focus for the fucking life of him. He didn't want to think about it, but feared he wouldn't be able to get anything done from if he didn't.

Kylo Ren was... attracted to him? Hux almost blanched at the thought.   
No. No, not him in particular, it must've been just a simple biological reaction to... stimuli. Hux huffed and rubbed a hand over his face, knowing that he was just trying to make up excuses now. 

Kylo Ren was attracted to him. That much was obvious, but it still didn't explain why he attacked the main panel with his saber. He said that he did it to piss Hux off, but why would he want to piss Hux off he was attracted to him?

And then the disturbing reality of the situation hit him like a ship going at light-speed.

Kylo wanted Hux to react negatively. He wanted to be yelled at, he wanted to be... hurt. Hux swore under his breath, careful to not let anyone within his vicinity hear.   
Of course Kylo Ren was a fucking sadomasochist. It was shocking, but not entirely unsurprising. 

But what was Hux going to do about it. Did he have to do anything? He could ignore it... or he could use it to his advantage. He might finally have a way to get into Kylo's head, but he had to be smart about it...subtle. That is... after he tortures him a little bit with it first. Hux smirked to himself. If he played this just right, he could not only reap information out of the knight, he could have him under his control, well, to a degree anyway. Hux's grip on his datapad tightened as he imagined himself as the Emperor with Kylo Ren on his side, doing everything he asked of him. That was the moment Hux decided that he was definitely going to put this plan into place and see just how far he could push the knight. 

The next morning there was a crew meeting that all of the upper level staff had to attend. Including Kylo Ren. Hux decided this is when he would test the waters of his new plan. The knight aforementioned entered a few minutes late, dressed in his regular full black cloak complete with his helmet. Hux made sure to watch Kylo the whole time as he entered. 

The beginning of the meeting went as he expected,they went over the monthly expenses, recent mission progress, reports on resistance activity, but just as they were about to finish up Hux cleared his throat to get the room's attention and focused his eyes on Ren who was standing on the opposite side of the room. 

“Mitaka, Is that damage report from yesterday finished?” Hux asked. 

Mitaka nodded and sent a copy straight to Hux's datapad. “You should've received it now, General.” 

Hux nodded in response and opened up the file. The price of the damage was about as high as he expected, but he made an effort to look at his datapad with extra annoyance in front of the crew and more importantly, Ren. 

“Meetings over. You're all dismissed. Back to work.” 

As everyone made a move to leave Hux made a move of his own. 

“Except for you, Ren. I need to talk to you about something.” Hux made sure not to specify exactly what he wanted to talk about and most of the crew turned back to look anxiously at Ren as they left, .  
Once they were alone, Hux made an effort to walk over to the door and lock it, then took a few steps toward the other man, making sure to leave at least a metre between them. 

“The damage you did to the panel ended up being quite costly, Ren.” Hux said as he crossed his arms. “I expect you're going to do something to compensate for it.” 

Kylo breathed heavily enough for it to be picked up on the modulator and Hux smirked ever so slightly. 

It was then that Kylo spoke. “What do you mean, General?” 

Hux stepped forward ever so slightly. “Well, you could sacrifice some of your pay, sell some of your things, even an apology would help somewhat I imagine... unless you have a better idea.” 

Kylo didn't say a word, but Hux could tell the knight was having an internal argument with himself which really made him want to see the look on the younger man's face. 

“Take your helmet off.” Hux ordered without thinking.

Ren's arm flinched slightly. “Is that necess-” Ren began, but Hux cut him off. 

“Take it off. Now.” The general cut in, his voice audibly louder and far more demanding. 

Kylo's arm flinched a few more times before he gave in and unclasped the helmet. He held it in his arms for a few awkward seconds before placing it on the table and returning his gaze to Hux.   
Ren looked confused and nervous and... something else. Hux examined the man further, the slap mark on his face was still very evident, but a little less red than it was yesterday. The knight's eyes looked tired. Hux couldn't tell if Ren's face was more pale than usual or if it had always been like that. Obviously the man hadn't been getting much sleep. Was that Hux's fault? He hoped so. 

Hux had never really taken the time to study Kylo's face before, but now that he had the chance he began to notice things he'd never noticed before. There were a bunch of moles and freckles that dotted the younger man's face... Hux wondered for a moment if they were on the rest of his body too, then promptly shook the thought out of his head.   
Ren's features were very strange, all of them seemed to be too large for his face. His nose, his chin, his lips... But even though his face was one of the odder ones Hux had seen it wasn't entirely unpleasant to look at. Hux gave Kylo the smallest of smiles. 

“I suppose the money side of things can be put aside until tomorrow, but I would like an apology before I leave.” Hux inched forward as he spoke, never breaking eye contact with Ren. 

Ren lip twitched at the request and Hux could tell he was going to make a fuss, so he risked a slow and obvious glance to Kylo's lips and back up again. 

“I'd really appreciate it.” Hux drawled, and Kylo swayed a little. 

“I'm... sorry, General.” Kylo said with a hint disdain. Obviously angry with himself for stooping to what he must’ve thought was a new low. 

The corner of Hux's lips curled up at the statement. Kylo Ren had just apologised to him.  
It was ground-breaking... and so very exciting. Ideas about what else he could get the knight to do just by batting his eyelashes filled his thoughts and at that moment he was very glad Kylo couldn't read his mind. 

Hux moved even closer until he was maybe an inch or two away from Kylo's face.   
“Now that wasn't too hard, was it?” He smiled and lifted his hand to Kylo's shoulder, squeezing gently and keeping it there for longer than necessary, and then without another word he turned on his heel and left the room. Leaving Kylo behind in stunned silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I wrote the first chapter to this it was kind of a snap decision and I never really planned anything out, so I'm kind of winging it lmao. I hope it's working? Sorry if it seems a bit all over the place, but I promise I'll do my best to tie everything together as it progresses!   
> Feel free to chuck me a comment/kudos if you didn't hate this chapter :P I'll probably start on the next installment soon after posting this one. I'll try and make the chapters longer too.   
>  And again, my tumblr url is 'greenlightonthehill' if you guys want to talk kylux with me on there :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for the feedback! It's so great to hear that you guys are enjoying this! I made this chapter a bit longer than the last one to help tide you guys over until the next upload, which shouldn't be too far away.   
> I did write and edit it when I was super tired though so I'm sorry if there's any errors.   
> Also, for the sake of the fic, the First Order has these like holographic AI's that they use to practice on in the Gymnasium.   
> Just go with it lmao.

Hux waited until he walked a little further into the corridor before letting out the deep breath he'd been holding in since he left Kylo in the meeting room.   
His plan had worked even better than he expected it to. He'd gotten Kylo to not only apologise, but he managed to stop him from making a fuss with just a quick glance to his lips, and what surprised Hux even more was how much he enjoyed doing it. The feeling of control was invigorating. 

Hux got through the rest of his work day quite easily, there were no more interruptions from Kylo Ren. In fact, according to Mitaka, the knight spent most of the day in the gymnasium training. Hux wondered if Ren was training because he was embarrassed at his dismal performance when fighting Hux in his own quarters. He still didn’t know if the performance was intentional or not. Did Ren let Hux pin him down like that, or was Hux better trained than the knight?   
Hux knew Ren was very good at using the force in combat, he also knew he was also very talented with his saber, but Hux wasn't sure if Ren had much hand to hand combat training. All of the troopers Hux had helped train had been taught many hand to hand combat techniques, Hux had always seen it as something that should be compulsory knowledge for every member of the First order. If Kylo Ren, one of Snoke's main weapons in the fight against the resistance wasn't exemplary in all forms of combat, what chance did the First order have? Hux needed to find out if this was indeed the case, and if it was, he had to fix it. 

Hux put down his datapad, but not before sending a quick message to security asking if the knight was still training, it was 1800 hours and he was technically off the clock, but this was important. He checked the datapad screen as soon as it buzzed and was relieved to see that Ren was still in fact in the gymnasium. He was still dressed in his work clothes, including the great coat and decided to keep them on to pay Ren a visit. 

Hux opened the door to the gym and immediately spotted Ren in one of the holographic training booths flinging his light saber at the artificial enemies. He was wearing a tight black tank and sweatpants, Hux couldn't see his face but he could tell by the knights slow and jerky movements that he was tired.   
Had the man really been training the entire day? Hux questioned as he walked closer to the glass wall separating them.  
Ren hadn't noticed his entrance yet, Hux was surprised at how fluently the man moved with his saber. He'd obviously been trained well in that regard. Hux even managed a small gasp when he saw Ren slice the head off two holographic resistance fighters and threw a third across the room with the force at the same time. Hux was watching intently now, keeping his eyes plastered on the man in front of him. One of the holograms came at him from the left and Ren immediately kicked him to the ground and stabbed him in the chest, while simultaneously sending a wall of holograms flying into two more that were coming in from the right.   
He was astounding to watch, Hux couldn’t look away for a second, but then the inevitable happened.   
A hologram came from the front as Ren was taking out two to the side of him and went to punch him, he managed to block half of the blow but was hit with a kick to the ribs and pushed to the ground where the holo would strike the finishing blow to Ren's chest.   
Hux huffed with disappointment. He could think of at least six different ways Ren could've stopped the last holo in it's tracks. It seemed his hand to hand combat skills were definitely not up to par. 

Ren yelled when he felt the artificial saber push through his chest, it was true that the holographic A I’s the First Order used weren't completely corporeal, but they certainly gave the impression of being solid when you were fighting them, every touch they dealt was extremely hard, hard enough to break bones at times, but the worst part was when you were injured by a holographic weapon. It felt like a deep, burning electric shock that lasted forever, they used that to condition soldiers into doing everything they could to avoid being hit by a weapon in the field as they genuinely feared the searing pain it caused. 

The holograms ceased as soon as they'd 'fatally' stabbed Ren, but he was still on the floor of the training booth, chest moving up and down at a rapid pace. He put his hand on his chest and flinched when he touched the area that had been artificially stabbed. It always burned quite severely for a little while afterward before finally settling down and disappearing. Hux decided to enter the booth then, Ren tilted his head towards the door when he heard the sound of it opening, jumping up when he saw who it was that was walking in. 

“What are you doing in here?” Ren said, between deep breaths. 

“You've been here all day, I came to see exactly what you were doing.”

“How do you know I've been here all day, General? Are you having me watched?” Kylo said with snarl.

Hux immediately smirked in response “Sometimes.” He stated, with not even a hint of embarrassment. 

Ren's smirk dropped at Hux's reply. 

“I came here hoping that you were up to something somewhat interesting, but instead I walk into you getting murdered by a bunch of holograms. Very disappointing, Ren.” Hux said as he took a step closer.   
Ren's face grew redder immediately.   
“Now don't get me wrong. You handle your saber very well, and you seem to be quite in touch with the force, but your hand to hand combat skills are... abysmal to say the least. Were you not taught the basics?”

Ren looked down. “I was taught the basics when I was younger. Snoke prefers me to work on my force and saber skills. He says they're most important.” 

Hux took a few steps to the left and began to circle Ren, he kept his eyes trained on the man and his hands together behind his back. “The force and the saber are very useful, but everyone must know how to defend themselves with their hands, just in case they get in a situation like you just did in that simulation.” 

Ren hadn't moved since Hux started talking to him. He was watching Hux as he walked to his right hand side. “I'll speak to Snoke about it. See if he finds it necessary.” 

The corner of Hux's lip turned up, he unclasped his hands from behind his back and used them to pull his great coat off, he continued circling Kylo as he folded it and threw it to the floor behind him. “You're going to learn now.” Hux said, his voice not so much demanding but more matter-of-factly. 

Kylo took a breath in. “I've been doing this all day, Hux. You may be able to operate like some kind of robot, but I need rest to functi-” 

“Be quiet, Ren.” Hux cut the knight off as he removed the rest of his outer wear until he was down to his work pants and a white shirt. Ren's reaction to Hux's words was priceless. His eyebrows lowered and he glared at Hux with a rage Hux hadn't seen in him for a while, and suddenly he was even more excited to test the skills of the main in front of him. 

“Hit me.” Hux demanded, and Ren's looked at him with confusion. “Hit me, and I'll make it worth your while” He drawled. 

Ren's eyes blinked a few times in quick succession before he got into a fighting stance and started moving a little closer to Hux. Hux stood still, his arms crossed on his chest waiting for Ren to advance.   
When the knight got within a few feet Hux readied his arms and legs for Kylo's first strike. Hux had been learning how to fight ever since he was a child, having the great Brendol Hux as a father meant he had to be just as extraordinary when it came to combat.   
He was a master in martial artistry before his seventeenth year, and had been learning any different method he could find ever since.  
In all his years of training he'd noticed a pattern among his more novice opponents.   
Someone who isn't very good with hand to hand combat always seems to go for a punch first, he knew Ren was right handed so he figured that's where he'd come from. As Ren advanced Hux noticed his right arm flinch which all but confirmed his suspicions. Just as Hux expected Ren went to deliver a Hook to his face, Hux blocked it with ease but didn't do anything else, he just stood still and kept his eyes on Ren.   
Ren huffed with annoyance and went to deliver an uppercut. Hux dodged it and flung himself to Ren's right side. “I believe I told you to hit me, Ren.” 

Ren's cheeks were practically on fire at this point and Hux was loving it.   
“Here, stay still. I'll show you something.” Hux almost whispered as he walked back around to Ren's front. “Try to hit me again, but slowly.” and Ren did, he went to give Hux another right hook and again Hux blocked it.   
“Now, instead of focusing on the fact that you've been blocked, focus on another way to hit them. One they wouldn't expect.” Ren scanned Hux as he thought about a move he could do, Hux waited patiently.   
Suddenly Ren used his left hand to go for another hook, and when Hux blocked it he used his right leg to send a side kick to Hux's ribs. Hux managed to dodge the kick and grab Ren's leg in mid air. Ren stumbled a little, but managed to get his balance back and Hux let go. “Good.” Hux said. “The best way to win a fight is to think outside the box. You can learn as many strategies as you want, but what will really help you win is something that catches your opponent by surprise. Would you like an example?” 

Ren looked at Hux, his face was bright red, his tank top wet with sweat and his eyes tired, but he nodded and waited for Hux to advance. 

“I'm going to hit you, Ren. I want you to try and stop me. When you get hit, when it hurts, I don't want you to stop, I want you to fight back with all you've got.”   
And with that Hux suddenly ran at Ren and roundhouse kicked him to the stomach. Ren gasped and stepped back, but steadied himself quickly for Hux's next assault.   
Hux advanced towards Ren at blistering speed, and went to hook him in the side of the head, this time Ren blocked it and went to kick Hux in the side with his other side. Hux smirked and spun away from the kick, then ran back towards the knight, and went to send another hook to the side of Ren's face, this time only nicking him as the knight dodged away from the punch. Hux continued his assault on Ren. The knight managed to block most hits, but got a few hard whacks to the face and body, but he didn't stop, not once, just as Hux had asked him to.  
What Ren pick up on though was that Hux was slowly moving them both towards the corner of the training booth.  
Hux then decided to show Ren what he meant by catching your opponent off guard in a way he could easily repeat. He moved at Ren and made it look like he was going to try to roundhouse kick him again, but at the last second he ducked and used more strength than he had previously used to hit Ren with an uppercut.   
Ren stumbled backwards and Hux took advantage of his misstep to grab him by the throat and shoved him towards the wall.   
Ren's back slammed against the glass with a resounding bang and his eyes shot open in surprise. Hux had a tight hold on his neck, but not tight enough to cut off his air. Hux moved closer until he could feel Ren's strangled breath on his face. “Always keep your opponent guessing, Ren. Even something simple can help you win you the fight.” and with that Hux let go of his throat and Ren slid down the wall. 

Hux crouched down in front of him, studying him for injuries. Ren had a few red marks where he'd been hit on face and a deep red patch already turning into a bruise from where the uppercut had landed.   
The slap mark from a few days ago was still there, but was faded slightly and had begun to turn yellow around the edges.   
Hux wasn't sure why, but his right hand lifted from his side and went to Ren's jaw. Ren's exhaled sharply as Hux tilted his head up to further examine the damage caused by the uppercut. Ren's eyes narrowed and watched Hux carefully but he didn't move. The affected area of skin was large, covering a good portion of Ren's jaw, the skin that was red before had now begun to change to a warm purple. It was almost darkening under Hux's gaze, like it was putting on a show just for him. He involuntarily licked his lips as he slowly peeled his eyes away from his new, and finest piece of work.  
His fingers left the Knight's jaw and went to push the silk black hair that was covering half the man's face behind his ear so that Hux could get a proper view of the red mark on the side of Ren's face.  
Kylo was breathing heavily under the General's touch, his large body almost limp against the wall, seemingly entranced by Hux's gentle examination. “Ren... look at you. You're a mess.” Hux whispered.  
Ren whimpered as Hux trailed his finger down the mark on the side of the knight's face. “Does it hurt?” Hux asked as he pushed slightly on the mark. Ren winced, but didn't pull away. 

“Yes” The Knight responded, his voice sounding like a ghost of his regular voice. So quiet, and vulnerable. Hux felt a rush of heat shoot through him just at the sound of it.  
“Do you want me to hit you less hard in the next lesson? Because I can do that.” Hux asked, knowing full well what Ren would say.

“No.” Ren replied a little too quickly. “Hit me hard.” 

Hux smiled, then stood up and looked down at Ren. “Send a message to my datapad when you're ready for another round and, Ren... put some ice on that, but not too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys thought that was okay, I'm super tired, so apologies if it wasn't up to par.   
> Please leave feedback if you can. The comments and kudos really help to motivate me... like, REALLY help :D  
> Just a warning, I'm gonna try and amp things up a notch in the next chapter ;) Be prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long that took to post. I got really sick for a few weeks, but I'm on the improve now thank god :)  
> Please leave feedback if you can. I'm not the best at motivating myself lmao and I appreciate everything you guys have to say.

Ren had been quiet the last few days.Hux hadn't yet received a single message from him.   
He had seen him around though, but only briefly.  
He passed him a few times here and there, but Kylo gave him nothing but a quick glance.   
What did Hux expect though? What was Kylo supposed to do? Look to the ground whenever he saw him? Be too ashamed to meet his eyes?  
'Hit me hard' the knight had said in that quiet whimper as he lay against the wall covered in bruises and blood brought out by the general himself.  
Hux felt an involuntary shiver go down his spine at the memory.  
But where was the knight now? Had he pushed too hard ruined the plan already? And why did Hux even fucking care what the other man was doing.   
The general huffed and made his way to his office, hoping the preparation for his 1545 meeting would distract him. He had dozens of things to go over with the crew, the dispensing of this month's budget, the plans of attack on the smaller resistance bases, discussing numerous ways to remain in contact with the First Order Alliances and how to do it on a frankly laughable budget... The list of things to do was endless. So it was an almost a welcome surprise when Hux noticed his datapad buzz. He snatched it up from his desk faster than he'd care to admit and opened his messages to find a single one from Kylo Ren. 

'Let me in.' It read. Hux squinted at his datapad for a moment before he gazed over to the door. 

Surely not? Hux thought as he slowly made his way to the office door. He pushed the unlock button next to his door almost cautiously and watched as it opened to reveal the dark, looming figure of Kylo Ren standing on the other side, his helmet off and in one of his hands instead. 

“What are you doing here?” Hux questioned the slightly taller, kind of nervous looking man in front of him. 

Ren looked to the ground, then behind himself, watching the empty hallway for what felt like forever. Then, suddenly, he turned back to Hux and walked directly towards him, not stopping once, even as he walked directly into the other man. Hux felt Ren's hands upon his chest as he was pushed back. Within seconds they'd both moved far enough into the room that the door shut and automatically locked behind them.   
Hux didn't react immediately like he probably should have. He was too surprised to even think for a moment. Instead he let Ren continue pushing him backwards until his back was pressed against the desk.   
It was then that the situation properly dawned on him. Ren's hands were still on his chest and his eyes were locked onto Hux's lips.   
Hux glanced at the marks he'd left on Ren's face from their previous moments alone. His pale face was scattered in a rainbow of purple, red and yellow. Ren had let him do that, and now he was here again and his eyes kept flicking from the general's lips. Kylo definitely wanted this and just that thought alone made Hux's lip curl into a smirk. He was proud of his latest victory in the conquest to tame Kylo Ren. At this rate he'd have him by the end of the week. 

“Back for more, Ren?” Hux said, his voice commanding and strong.  
He felt Kylo's heavy breath on his face, which was mere inches from his own. Ren didn't speak, it was so odd seeing him like this. Like he wasn't in control of himself. He seemed so helpless and Hux loved it.   
The General's smirk grew as he looked up to the clock on the wall. He still had another thirty minutes before he had to be anywhere.   
He leaned back on the desk, putting the tiniest bit of distance between them. Hux moved his hand towards Ren's face, and cupped the right side of his jaw, leaving his thumb barely touching the knight's bottom lip. 

“Do you want to kiss me, Ren?” Hux asked as he stroked the plush bottom lip that was still caught under his thumb. Kylo nodded weakly and began to lean it, but Hux quickly used his hand to cover Ren's mouth completely and pushed him back just an inch. 

“Then you'll have to earn it.” Hux stated as he slowly removed his hand from Ren's mouth and watched him carefully, waiting to see what the knight would do next. A million ideas were going through Hux's head, how far would Ren go? Would he bow to him? Would he beg? Would Hux finally be shown the respect he deserved? 

Kylo's expression changed for a moment, not to anger though, if anything he seemed to be contemplating something. His tongue quickly darted out of his mouth and swiped over his bottom lip. He looked at Hux again, this time looking determined, if not a little bit nervous.  
Hux noticed then that Ren was slowly dropping to his knees in front of him. Hux's mouthed gaped a little at the action. He didn't know what he was expecting, but this was definitely not on the top of his list.   
Hux wondered for a moment whether this was a good idea or not, until he felt Kylo's long fingers fiddling with the zipper on his pants.   
Hux stifled a gasp as he looked down to see Kylo taking his cock out of his pants and studying it for a moment before taking hold and beginning to stroke him slowly.  
Hux could feel himself hardening already. It felt almost unreal. Had he really managed to get Kylo Ren on his knees in front of him about to... Hux grunted out a moan and his grip on the table tightened when he felt Ren's warm mouth engulf his cock,   
His tongue began circling around it, making sure to pay special attention to the head which Hux was positive was now dripping with pre-cum.   
The movements of the knight's tongue were kind of jerky. Hux chalked that up to inexperience, but it definitely didn't hinder the pleasure Hux derived from having the knight's warm, wet mouth bobbing up and down on him.   
When Kylo began to increase the speed Hux felt like he was going to fall or faint or something. He gripped onto a section of Kylo's shiny black hair with his hand and let his head fell back as his eyes closed. He was helping the knight now, using his grip on the other man's hair to increase the pace. Soon enough it was getting to be too much to bear.   
His whole body felt like it was on fire, he was so... so close.   
He dared to look down and what he saw quickly brought him to the edge. Kylo's plump lips wrapped around his cock, the knight's cheeks sunken in as he sucked, and lastly his eyes, which opened at the last second to meet Hux's. They were glazed over and half open and suddenly Hux couldn't hold it off any longer. He came hard, moaning with every new wave of pleasure that followed the previous one. Kylo didn't move away, instead he kept pumping at Hux's cock until cum was dripping from his swollen lips He finally took his mouth off and leaned back to sit on the back of his calves when Hux let out his final groan. 

Hux breathed out heavily for a moment, not looking at Ren, but instead looking up at his bright white ceiling, trying to collect himself.  
Finally, after a minute or two he looked down to Ren who was still sitting on the back of his calves, watching Hux. He hadn't even bothered to wipe the cum off his mouth, which Hux found both disgusting and really fucking arousing.   
Hux tucked himself back in and took a step towards Ren, hoping the knight didn't notice the slight wobble in his knees, before slowly kneeling down to meet the knight's height.   
Without thinking his hand moved to Ren's mouth and he used his fingers to wipe the cum off the dark haired man's flushed face. As he disposed of it with a cloth from the inner pocket of his great coat his eyes darted to Ren's crotch, which was very obviously painfully hard inside his pants.   
If just sucking Hux off could get Ren that aroused, Hux couldn't even imagine how the man would react if he actually touched him back.   
Hux met Ren's eyes and decided he would reward the knight with something small. He had earned it after all.   
“Stand up.” Hux requested, as he himself stood.   
The knight stood awkwardly, his cock still pressed hard against his pants and waited. 

Hux's arms slowly snaked around Kylo's neck and he leaned in. “Good, Ren.” He whispered, one of his hands moving to the back of Kylo's head and running his fingers through the man's hair.  
Ren didn't dare move, afraid he would ruin whatever Hux was about to give him.   
Hux's eyes drifted to Ren's plump lips and he leaned in even closer.   
Soon enough his lips were on Ren's, it was chaste at first, both of their mouth's closed and soft against each other's.   
Hux kissed him, pulled back, then kissed him again and Ren melted into every single one of them. Hux heard a small sound of pleasure vibrate behind the other man's lips and kissed him again in response, but harder this time. He could tell Kylo wanted to deepen the kiss, but Hux pulled back, Ren's lips chasing his for a second.   
Hux kept his arms around Ren's neck for a moment before slowly releasing him. Ren looked like he was in a trance. Like Hux was the only thing that existed in that moment.   
It made Hux a little uncomfortable until he realised the strength of the hold he'd managed to get over the knight in such a short amount of time. One of the most powerful men in the First Order, was seemingly entranced by a kiss from the man he hated. It was too perfect. 

Hux glanced up to the clock,noticing the time for the first time since Ren had entered the room. He had to be in the meeting room in a few minutes.  
Had half an hour really slipped by so quickly.. “I need to go.”Hux said as he began to gather his things from the desk. Ren sighed quietly, but nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was afraid to. If Hux had the time, he would've asked him what he wanted, but he had to go.

The meeting was as horrible as he expected it to be. Long, boring and frustrating and to top it off, it left him with a real prick of a headache by the time he left the meeting room two and a half hours later. He didn't even bother going back to his office to put any of his things away, he just continued walking down the long hall to his quarters.   
A soon as he got inside he shed his coat, and almost every other layer of clothing he had. His freshly made bed looked incredibly inviting as he dimmed the lights in his room and made his way over to it. He threw his files onto the bedside table and laid down. A relieved sigh escaping his mouth as soon as his back hit the mattress.   
Within a few minutes he'd almost managed to fall asleep, a task that usually took hours, and then he heard it... a few quick successive knocks outside his door. He wondered for a moment if he dreamt it or if it was real, until he heard the same knocks again... but this time louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy's didn't mind that. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. My experience in writing any kind of smut is like... nonexistent lmao. Hope I didn't stuff it up too badly!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! If you didn't mind the first chapter of this story please feel free to leave a comment/kudos as I thrive off feedback and it'll help me to find the motivation to keep writing.  
>  I'm also on tumblr, where I reblog a heap of junk (including kylux junk) my url is the same as my A03 name if you're interested :)


End file.
